leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Qawg, Zaun's Number 1 Thug
This champion is the Metal armed bruiser from the “Seconds” cinematic. I wanted to encapsulate his character and playstyle, namely his ability to die later, after taking tons of damage. I applied some lore to him, as well as some character development. Taking a quick break from CB reformatting. I needed to relax and I noticed that no one had done this guy yet. I don't think he is likely to be an actual champion, but I could see an interesting kit. He is a very deceptive tank. You will see what I mean. |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 70 |attack = 60 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 470 (+95) |resource= heat |damage= 62 (+3.2) |range = 150 |armor = 26 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.652 (+4.5%) |healthregen = 9.25 |speed = 345 }} Qawg (K-aw-g) is not a champion in League of Legends. I can only wish. Abilities Qawg’s resource is Heat. His heat maximum is equal to his maximum health. 100% of the damage from on hit effects, 50% of damage from critical strikes, and 25% of spell damage increase Qawg’s Heat bar instead of damaging him (after resistances). |description2=Every 0.25 seconds, 1% of his maximum heat is consumed to deal an equal amount of true damage to his health. This damage bypasses shields, and doesn’t cause him to be “in combat” or disrupt recall. The fountain reduces his heat at the same rate it heals Qawg. |description3= As long as Qawg has more Heat than Health, he gains 20% bonus movement speed, Slow Resistance, and Tenacity. }} After a 1 second delay, Qawg charges in target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Qawg knocks back (400 units) the first enemy champion he collides with. Qawg’s movement can only be interrupted by colliding with terrain. |description2=If the target collides with a wall, it is dealt the damage a second time and bounces back its original location. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 650 |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} Qawgs auto attacks and the initial damage from Knuckle Dragger deal bonus magic damage based on his current heat. |description2= Qawg shields himself with his arm for the next 2.5 seconds, redirecting 100% of the damage he takes to his Heat. During this time, Qawg cannot cast other spells or attack. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} Qawg’s next auto attack deals bonus physical damage, gains 50 bonus range, applies a stack of Crushed! for a short duration, and slows the target by 50% for 1 second. |description2= Applying the third stack of Crushed! causes the attack to critical strike, stuns the target for 2 seconds, and removes all stacks of Crushed!. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} Qawg can only activate Emergency Heat Release while his Heat Exceeds his health. Qawg ejects an Unstable Superconductor onto the ground. While Emergency Heat Release is on cooldown, the amount of heat Qawg gains is not reduced by his resistances. |description2 =When an enemy champion steps on the Superconductor or after 6 seconds, it explodes. All enemies nearby (300 radius) are dealt magic damage equal to 50% of the heat expended. Enemies at the center are stunned for 1 second. While standing on the Superconductor, Qawg may cast Hot Potato. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= All |costtype= Heat }} Qawg throws the Unstable Superconductor through the air to target location. It cannot trigger on contact while flying through the air, and if it explodes its radius is halved (150 radius) due to its position in the air. |range= |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} }} Lore Qawg was never well known for his own innovations, but he was well known for his skill in implementing the work and genius of others flawlessly. He learned from other Zaunian Techmaturgists quickly and was a prime source of feedback for Professor Stanwick Pididly’s techmaturgy. Implementing his body replacements and enhancements on wounded soldiers. Qawg monitored them, noting every little detail. This greatly accelerated Pididly’s work, he even aided in creating and implanting Urgot’s new body. Qawg’s career ended when his right arm and leg were irreparably damaged in an accident. Pididly was too busy to implement his augments, and so it was left to one of Qawg’s own students. His inferior leg was barely capable of keeping him upright. His new arm could barely lift a teapot. He began obsessively upgrading himself. His arm and leg became thicker and stronger. When they were to heavy for his body he wore a bio-enhancing rebreather, which gave him muscles and clouded his mind. His upgrades became more erratic and dangerous. He became a thug. Stealing powerful equipment from the most genious minds in Zaun in order to advance himself faster. Eventually his search for power led him to Ekko. Qawg dragged himself back to the lab after his confusing and quick defeat at the hands of the little Zaunite. Qawg’s mind became a little clearer with his bio-enhancing rebreather damaged. The little cretin hadn’t surrendered his tech, but he had shown Qawg a great flaw in the design of his arm: overheating. Category:Custom champions